When a lower extremity of a person, especially a foot, that does not sense pain; the person to whom it belongs is at risk for damage to that foot. Such loss of sensation of pain requires immediate attention. Anything that facilitates reducing the dangers caused by that loss of ability to feel pain provides a great advantage. Due to the fact that having the foot examined requires a standing position, a sitting position or a lying position, a thorough examination of the foot can be difficult.
More particularly, when individuals with a diagnosis of diabetes, or a condition similar to that of diabetes, the person may lose sensation to the lower extremity. Thus, the person to whom the lower extremity belongs to has limited or no feeling, causing danger to the lower extremity. Such sensation loss requires immediate and consistent attention and monitoring. Anything that facilitates reducing damage, and thus further injury, provides a great advantage.
Because diabetes, tends to cause problems with the feet of a person, an especially careful examination of the feet of that person with diabetes may be required. In almost all instances, with any medical problem, the earlier diagnosis provides great advantages. This is especially true with diabetes and related problems. A device to facilitate that examination of the feet on anyone, especially a person with diabetes, can be very useful. Not only can a successful examination of feet be useful, it can also assist in the treatment of the person with diabetes.
Positioning a foot for examination provides a problem, because a foot and a leg to which it is attached can only move in a certain fashion. Yet many different foot movements are required to achieve the desired examination. With the movements of the foot for examination come many required body movements or other changes of position. It is very desirable to achieve the examination with reduced body movements, while relying on mostly foot movements in the hopes of reducing certain safety concerns that could put a person at risk for further injury. That further injury can come in many ways. Typical examples include falls and lack of monitoring, which may lead to the amputation of the foot or leg.
As a result of the movement required for the examination, the person being examined can be exhausted or tired. Firstly, a person suffering from diabetes is in a weakened condition. A difficult examination can further tire that person. Thus, it is very desirable to conserve energy for that person.
To that end many devices are known, which claim to facilitate examination of the foot. These devices tend to be either bulky and hard to use or an object that is too small. The too small problem causes the person to just put the object in the closet out of sight, and out of mind. Thus it becomes difficult to operate such a device, while examining a foot. It follows that a device, which is easy to use and reduces the required movements of a person having a foot examination, offers great advantages.